


In The Dread of Night

by whatsyourask



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn? idk, i just wanna do tyrelliot justice, literally my first fic ever ok, mr robot s04e04, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyourask/pseuds/whatsyourask
Summary: Tyrell is alive, Elliot has a panic attack. I fixed 404.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	In The Dread of Night

Elliot's fingers are numb by now. Perhaps his hoodie wasn't the best attire for a midnight walk in the woods in the middle of December. However, choosing clothing wasn't on his priority list as he and Tyrell left the city in the Dark Army van with the means of getting rid of its dead driver. Which, they've found out, is very much alive and has driven off leaving them wandering in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town must be close, Elliot will warn his sister about the DA being at their heels as soon there's reception. Elliot's top priority is Darlene now. It's the thought that keeps Elliot pushing forward through the cold as he mindlessly follows the taller man in front of him. 

It's too quiet out here which makes Elliot's head fill with too many thoughts all at once. Darlene. The Dark Army. Last night with Olivia. Angela. Shayla. So much has come to an end because of Elliot. The very man walking in front of him right now. Elliot has never given it much thought, but Tyrell's lost his wife and son because of all this. Yet he's always been there for Elliot. Tyrell was at Elliot's as soon as he was made CTO, declaring they can take them down from the inside, his eyes frantic as ever and voice full of hope. Now Elliot's ears are ringing with the sound of his own voice yelling at Tyrell just earlier. Does he really not _care_ about him? God, he wishes his mind was as numb as his fingers.

He snaps out of it when he hears Tyrell's breath hitch and nearly bumps into him not realizing the man's abruptly stopped.   
"Let's keep going, man." Elliot starts but suddenly sees what made Tyrell come to a halt. A deer lies across the road, its middle injured. Elliot is about to say something again, but he sees Tyrell frowning, his eyes fixed on something ahead of them. He follows the man's gaze and finds himself looking at a vehicle that's veered to the side of the road. Elliot exchanges a worried look with Tyrell, both unmistakably knowing it's the Dark Army van.

"Stay behind me." Tyrell whispers and before Elliot can protest, he charges for the van. He nods at Elliot to take the passenger's side while Tyrell goes to the driver's. Elliot walks up to the window as silently as he can. He holds his breath, feeling like the beating of his heart is louder than his footsteps. 

As soon as he peeks through the window he sees the masked man behind the wheel. He's facing away from Elliot, pointing a gun through the window behind which he sees Tyrell. Before Elliot can fully register what is happening, his ears are pierced with the sound of gunshots. Frightened by the sound, he doubles over and falls to the ground, his cheek burying in the snow. He stays pressed to the ground before it dawns on him that the shooter wasn't even aiming at him. 

"Tyrell!" A cry escapes his mouth as he fumbles to get up, his heart beating with fear. A million thoughts run through his head. Not again. How many more people are going to get hurt because of him? He feels panic set in. 

He's up now, stumbling around the back of the van, dreading what he might see. His vision's blurred and he feels nauseous. His headspace, the one that isn't taken over by horror, is occupied with the image of the blond man on the other side of the vehicle. They're back in the arcade on the night of 5/9. Elliot feels the intensity of the blue eyes staring into his. Tyrell's hands resting on his shoulders, then his cheeks. His grip firm, but comforting. Elliot sees his lips mouthing his own name. And again. He could swear he hears it too.

"Elliot." Tyrell's voice sounds distant.

"Hey, you're okay." His voice is clear now and it feels close. "We're okay." 

Elliot feels the freezing ground beneath him and a pair of cold hands holding his face. He takes in his surroundings while trying to catch his breath, his head in a post-panic attack daze. He realizes he's sat on the ground, leaning against a vehicle. Then his eyes fix on a familiar figure kneeling right in front of him, blue eyes boring into his.

It all comes rushing back to him and the next thing he knows he's buried his face in Tyrell's chest, soon feels the man's arms wrap around him. Relief washes over him. _Tyrell's okay_. Elliot's mind is still hazy, but he understands this much. 

"You're alright," Tyrell repeats again as he tightens his grip around Elliot's shaking body. "I think you had a panic attack." 

"Yeah..." Elliot breathes out into Tyrell's chest as he finally finds his voice, then lifts his head when he remembers. "But I heard gunshots!" Elliot feels a twinge of panic again, eyeing Tyrell's body making sure he's not injured. 

"I'm alright," Tyrell explains and motions his head back to the van. "The guy offed himself." 

He looks back down at Elliot and they both grow aware of the tight embrace Elliot's still in. Tyrell loosens the hug and Elliot finds himself missing the body around his when Tyrell gets up.

"Can you stand up?" Tyrell extends his hands and helps Elliot up. 

The sudden movement makes Elliot falter to the side, but Tyrell grabs him by the waist and helps him regain balance. Their faces are inches apart now and Elliot, surprising himself, finds he doesn't mind these arms on him. Perhaps it's anxiety hangover clouding his mind or something else completely, but it makes Elliot close the gap between them by wrapping his arms around Tyrell, his cheek once again resting on his chest. 

Surprised at first, Tyrell stiffens. But the next thing Elliot knows, one of Tyrell's hands abandons his waist and begins, ever so gently, brushing Elliot's hair. He does it with such care Elliot had no idea could exist within Tyrell. He relaxes into the touch and suddenly feels so tired he could fall asleep on the spot.

As soon as Elliot closes his eyes giving in to the exhaustion, he's brought back to reality by his phone ringing. They both stir at the sound. Tyrell starts to loosen his grip on Elliot, still holding him close, but giving him enough room to pull out his phone. 

"I have signal. It's Darlene." Elliot says as he scrolls through multiple text messages from his sister. "I gotta call her."

Tyrell nods and Elliot peels away from him to dial Darlene. In the few seconds he has to wait for her to answer, Elliot finds himself wishing for more time spent in the nothingness that these woods are. No reception, no computers, nothing to run from and no one to fight. Just him and Tyrell in the dead of night-

The thought is interrupted by Darlene scolding him for going off the grid. Elliot explains what had happened back in the city as he watches Tyrell setting the van on fire. The vehicle is swallowed by flames in no time and Tyrell is jogging towards where Elliot has walked off to make the call. Elliot hangs up the phone when Tyrell joins him, saying Darlene is a few minutes away. 

They wait, standing side by side, watching the flames light up the night sky. Elliot steals a glace at Tyrell. His face is illuminated by the fire now and Elliot can see just how tired Tyrell looks too. His brows furrowed, dark circles framing his eyes, hair disheveled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyrell asks as catches Elliot staring. Elliot snaps out of it, not realizing he was smiling at all. Tyrell looks at him questioningly, a hesitant smile playing on his lips too. 

"I've never seen your hair so messy." Elliot explains and feels himself smile wider to his own surprise. Pure exhaustion, he self-diagnoses.

"Oh, shut up, you should see yourself." Tyrell's hand travels to Elliot's head once again as he messes up his hair. "There, we're even now." His fingers linger on Elliot's hair a moment longer than intended. 

Neither of them sees nor hears an unfamiliar car drive up to them. Elliot's smile fades as he sees Darlene in the driver's seat mouthing 'what the fuck'. Elliot knows she's clearly seen him and Tyrell engaging in whatever that was. 

Both men get in the back seat, Tyrell settling in closer to Elliot than the latter anticipated. Darlene notices too and is still giving Elliot a questioning look through the rear-view mirror as they drive away. Elliot opens his mouth, despite not knowing what to say, but Darlene speaks up first. 

"It's cool dude. We don't have to talk about it."

**Author's Note:**

> update: there is now a part 2 to this called 'Sleeping At Last'
> 
> ok hi!!!! I've never written a fic in my life so I'm just testing the waters I guess. Honestly I don't know how you guys do it, this little thing took me like 2 long evenings. I did enjoy writing it though and would love to carry on (possibly from where this left off) but you gotta let me know what you thought of it!  
> English isn't my first language so don't go too hard on me, but also please go hard on me and tell me how it is haha


End file.
